An Unexpected Predicament
by kudocchi
Summary: Shinichi drank the antidote but why the hell did he turn into a middle-schooler! And what's with a flirting Heiji, Hakuba and Kaito? Will his life turn to normal..or get worse? Read to find out! AllxShin
1. The Failed Successful Antidote

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. Isn't it obvious?**

**Warning: contains shounen-ai. Don't flame, please. Or else I'll die and haunt you to the ends of hell~  
**

* * *

**An Unexpected Predicament**

**_by Kudocchi _  
**

**-Chapter 1-**

_The Failed Successful Antidote_

* * *

"It… It worked!"

Haibara developed a new antidote. Yes, not just a prototype antidote but the real one and tried it for herself. It worked. They got the information about the drug in the laboratory of the Black Organization's now-destroyed laboratory.

They had succeeded in taking out the crows with the help of their friends, the Japanese Police, FBI, CIA and unexpectedly, from Vermouth and Kaitou Kid.

Kudo Shinichi… no, Edogawa Conan was now going to try the antidote for the poison that changed his entire life and now, he's going to go back to the life he's lost. It may… It WILL not be the same as before. He knows that. After all, he himself had changed. He can't deny the fact that he's no longer the easy-going and arrogant Great Eastern High School Detective Kudo Shinichi and he can't go back to being the previous him. But still, even though he can't regain his "perfect" life, he still wants to be his real identity, not just an identity made for the sake of hiding.

Conan put the pill closer to his lips then swallowed. It was tasteless, yet for him, it was the sweetest thing. He clenched his heart as the bone-crunching pain came.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His scream echoed through the halls of the Kudo Household and the occupants of the house, his parents, Haibara and Professor Agasa, Hattori Heiji and… Kaitou Kid winced at the pain-filled scream. Haibara remembered the pain she had to go through. It was the most painful thing that she's ever experienced. That's saying a lot.

It was different from the previous antidotes. It was definitely more painful but it was more… bearable, somehow. Maybe it was because of the fact that he knew it was the last time he'll have to go to this kind of pain.

**The pain stopped halfway through the transformation. And then, the raven-haired boy fell into the welcoming darkness and succumbed to embracing sleep.**

Haibara wondered about the silence that filled the whole house. It was not even a minute! Her own transformation took almost five minutes and why did Kudo-kun's screams stopped? The pain's so unbearable that she knows that ANY person can't withstand it without screaming. She urged the others to check on their beloved detective.

They rushed to the said boy's room and found a naked raven-haired boy covered with white sheets. Not the High School detective, mind you.

Shinichi was about the size of a middle-schooler and… was it their imagination or did Shinichi's hair grew longer and did his skin seemed fairer somehow?

The boy's parents and friends were on the verge of crying, laughing, blushing and standing still. And one teenage scientist's brain was currently swirling with presently unanswered questions concerning her mysteriously grown-halfway partner.

* * *

Shinichi woke up with an elated feeling in his chest. Finally, he was back!

The black-haired detective stood up and went to the bathroom after stretching his tired and slightly painful muscles. He vaguely noted that his clothes seemed larger than usual and his hair was longer than his usual clean cut. Maybe it wasn't his? After all, he can't remember his clothes when he was Shinichi. It was usually his school uniform or tuxedo that he often wore.

He went in the bathroom, turned on the hot water, and fetched a towel. He stopped at the mirror before dipping in the bath. He saw his reflected and almost fainted.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" He screeched. Damn, his voice almost sounded like a girl's! it was not like this when he was in middle school! Was I also the effect of Apotoxin and the antidote?

The occupants of the mansion flinched at the scream. They all rushed towards the source of the cry who is undoubtedly their own favorite detective.

Hattori was the first one to arrive at the bathroom and was met by a half-naked Shinichi's teary face. His eyes trailed lower and were met by the lithe little body of his best friend. He quickly looked away, before the blood could rush to his face and flow down his nose.

'_C-cute…'_

"H-Hattori… why am I the size of a middle-schooler? And why did my hair grew this long? It even went past my shoulders! My eyes also got bigger! And look," Shinichi shook Hattori's shoulder and made him look at his nether regions— _his crotch and legs!_ "I don't even have a single hair! Even in my armpits!" Shinichi cried.

That was the last straw for Hattori and the bathroom floor was stained by blood, courtesy of the tan teen.

"K-Kudo… You didn't have to show me that, do you?" Hattori rebuked, blushing red while wiping and holding in another nosebleed. _'Was Kudo doing this on purpose? No… he's too innocent and confused to be teasing me…'_

The half-naked teen blushed and covered his privates with the towel again. He wasn't supposed to do that! He banged his head to his mind's imaginary wall, _'Itte…'_

"G-Gomen… Hattori." He bowed, hiding his red face. "D-demo… why am I the size of a 14-year-old? I know that I'm not this short when I was 17! Why did Haibara's antidote—"

His parents, Haibara, and Hakase (Kaitou Kid left the night before, albeit reluctantly) chose that moment to dash towards the bathroom that Shinichi and Heiji were in.

"—work?"

"Kudo-kun," Haibara started. Shinichi faced her, with confusion and depression etched on his face, urging her to continue, "I think it's because of the prototypes that you've consumed. Your body somehow developed immunity to the antidote… thus, it was only able to turn you into a fourteen year-old… it's only a theory, though." Seeing Shinichi's lean shoulders slump, she added, "At least you didn't shrink… Although I doubt that you still could, considering your less-than-average primary school height when you were Conan."

"Arigatou, Haibara." Shinchi smiled, Haibara was trying to cheer him up in her own way. _'Although… she could've have skipped on the height! I have a complex on that…'_

Hattori, Yuusaku, Yukiko, Hakase and Haibara all looked away at his smile and thought almost simultaneously, '_Dangerous… the antidote did not only turn him into a middle schooler, but also gave him tremendous amount of pheromones!'_

The confused High-School-turned-Primary-School-turned-Middle-School detective titled his head cutely with his eyebrows scrunched up and an adorable pout on his lips that made the five to look away again. _'D-damn pheromones…'_

"So… how am I supposed to attend school like this?"

_Tsudzuku desu~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. It's my second story... well, it will be my first now cause I'm going to delete my first real story~ hehe. If anyone of you read it, I'm sorry but I can seem to find any ideas on how to write it or continue it~~ I'll dedicate this to Tomyo Torou who boosted my confidence by entrusting me in beta-reading one of her fics~ Sankyuu na! Read "A Blissful Life" if you have the time! Arigatou~  
**

**Preview? do you really need one? Tch.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**P**_review:

_"Oi, Hattori. You don't have to send me off."_

_"What? You're gonna be late, 'ya know?" Hattori tapped Shinichi's shoulder and gave him a pleading expression, "And I'm gonna go back 'o Osaka aft'r this."_

_"Che…" the shorter boy glared at the taller then sighed in defeat, "Fine. You win. Now, let's go before I'm late on my first day."_

_Hattori obeyed the seemingly younger cute teen. He started his motorbike, "Hop in, Kudo." And Shinichi did so._

_The Osakan went on full speed and the other teen can't help but tighten his grip on Hattori's waist. "Slow down, Hattori. I'd rather be late than dead."_

_Hattori did slow down but not much, though. After all, he kind of liked how Shinichi's hug would tighten whenever they did a turn. And no, he's not in love with his best friend, dammit!_

_**Look forward to the next Chapter! (review if you have time~)**  
_


	2. The Uniform Fiasco

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I still don't own DC and never will :D**

_**A/N: cause I don't have beta, this is un-edited. I'll probably double-check this if I have time.**_

* * *

**An Unexpected Predicament**

**_by Kudocchi _  
**

**-Chapter 2-**

_The Uniform Fiasco_

_

* * *

_

Shinichi glared at his smiling mother, stoic father, snickering partner and laughing best friend.

"What did you say? I'll have to attend middle-school _again?_" The exasperated teen huffed, "You've _got_ to be kidding me…"

"Unfortunately Shin-chan, we're not~" Yukiko continued to smile, it almost made Shinichi think that she's happy with how things are. "Besides, it's not like you've got to listen to primary school lessons… and, I've enrolled you to third year of middle-school! Cause I can't let you enter High School… _yet_." The former actress smiled almost sadistically.

The said actress's son shuddered at his mother's smile which was more like a smirk for him.

"Ugh…" his shoulders slumped and a cute pout made its way to his lips.

* * *

"Oi, Hattori. You don't have to send me off."

"What? You're gonna be late, 'ya know?" Hattori tapped Shinichi's shoulder and gave him a pleading expression, "And I'm gonna go back 'o Osaka aft'r this."

"Che…" the shorter boy glared at the taller then sighed in defeat, "Fine. You win. Now, let's go before I'm late on my first day."

Hattori obeyed the seemingly younger cute teen. He started his motorbike, "Hop in, Kudo." And Shinichi did so.

The Osakan went on full speed and the other teen can't help but tighten his grip on Hattori's waist. "Slow down, Hattori. I'd rather be late than dead."

Hattori did slow down but not much, though. After all, he kind of liked how Shinichi's hug would tighten whenever they did a turn. And no, he's not in love with his best friend, dammit!

They arrived at Teitan- Chuu in record time.

The eastern detective dismounted the motorbike then proceeded to remove his helmet, revealing his mussed-up slightly long hair (Yukiko refused to let him cut it). He shook his head and the black locks arranged themselves so smoothly that it can make every shampoo and conditioner models seeth in envy.

Many students stopped and were beheld by the familiar yet new face standing in front of their gate. The boy seemed to be around 13-14 yet his height didn't meet the average for his age. The said height-deprived beauty was now bickering with a tanned teen on a motorbike. They seemed familiar with each other and the older teen looks like he just shrugs off the insults and glares thrown at him by the shorter. Maybe they're always like that? As the new student said good-bye to his friend? Or brother? They don't seem like it, though. _But, they look good together…_

* * *

After saying good-bye to Hattori and saying yes to his promise to visit again and his request for him to go to Osaka, Shinichi walked towards the school grounds.

"Principal's Office, eh? I hope they didn't move it…" he mused to himself while entering the school building and changing his shoes for slippers, he still hasn't bought his indoor shoes. It was his mother's fault for putting his new clothes first that he forgot the more important one!

_**BAM!**_

"Itte-te…" Shinichi's but met the floor and he rubbed it to soothe the pain.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" the boy extended his hand to help the poor boy on his feet. "I was not looking and—"

Shinichi accepted the offered hand and met face to face with a teen about his age (his real one) and seemed like a foreigner, if his blonde hair was any indication. Realization dawned on his features as he took in the face of the not-stranger.

"H-Hakuba?" he put a hand on his moth. Damn! He messed up and it was just his first day, too!

Hakuba blushed as he saw the beautiful face of the younger boy(? Girl?). He was even more endearing when the younger boy was looking at him with such passionate eyes and blushed even deeper when his name passed those perfectly-shaped pink lips with such an angelic voice. Then, it hit him. How did this (beautiful) boy know his name?

"H-How did you know my name?" In newspapers, maybe? _Way to go, genius._

"E-err… In the newspapers.. ahahaha?" Shinichi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You're a detective, right? You're also one of the Kaitou Kid Task force, ne?" Shinichi tilted his head cutely (his mother taught him that. End of explanation.) _'Please work please work please work please work…"_

The British teen seemingly accepted that though, as he said nothing else.

After a tongue-tied silence, the raven-haired beauty decided to break it.

"I'm Kudo," he extended his hand, "Shiki, by the way." He smiled.

'_Kudo? Isn't that the family name of the detective of the east? The Kudo-something?' _

"H-Hakuba Saguru." The blonde shook Shinichi's extended one and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Kudo-san."

Shinichi was about to reply when he unintentionally glanced at his watch.

It read:

**7:55**

"Excuse me, Hakuba-san but I still have to go to the Principal's Office at 8:00. I'll be late so, good-bye. Nice meeting you, though." The beautiful middle-schooler dashed towards the principal's office, where he remembered it being, at least.

* * *

Thankfully, they didn't relocate the Office.

_**KNOCK-KNOCK**_

"Come in" came the smooth old voice of the Principal.

"I'm coming in…" Shinichi entered the office and was met by the smile of the old Principal.

'_He wasn't this old before. Well, it's been years, after all.'_

"Good Morning, Kudo-kun. Please take your seat."

"Yes sir. Thank you." The student took a seat on the left side of the principal.

"Hahaha. No need to be that formal." The old man laughed, "Oh yeah, you came here for your uniform, right?"

The principal browsed trough his desks drawers and after a few drawer openings, he finally found it. He handed it to the detective.

"Here. The skirt might be a bit long, though. We just estimated your height…" Shinichi/Shiki blushed, again his height! Stupid milk, it doesn't work!

Wait… did he hear him right? A _skirt? _

"P-Please wait a moment! A-a s-skirt?"

"Yes… you're a girl, right? Your mother told me so. That she's "having her cute daughter study here" and that you need your uniform…" The middle-aged man was puzzled, isn't she used in skirts? Don't the girls always wear them?

"I-Iie… I'm a _boy_, sensei." He flushed even deeper; does he now look like a girl? And what's with the "cute daughter"? His mother will have quite a scolding today…

"E-eh?" to say he was shocked was an understatement. He had never met a boy this beautiful! Add that prettiness to his silky soft jet black hair and no one would ever think twice about him being a girl; an angel, even.

"H-hai. So, then what am I going to do with this…?" _'I really don't want to wear that—that…_thing."

"I'm really sorry, Kudo-kun, but ordering a new uniform for boys will take sometime." The old man paused for a moment, "And as much as I want to exempt you to not wear your uniform, I can't. Our school has the reputation for being the most disciplined, especially in uniforms. Don't worry, in about a month, your new _male_ uniform will be ready. So please, for the meantime," he pinted his forefinger to the uniform, "please wear that. Don't worry, I'm sure no one will notice!" he laughed.

'_N-no one will notice? That I'm a boy? Ouch.' _

Shinichi contemplated for a moment then he turned his eyes to the old principal. He had a very worried and pleading expression on his face. It won't hurt, right? Besides, his pride was already wounded (quite fatally, if I may add) at home.

He sighed, "Alright. But be sure that next month, my MALE uniform would be ready." He glared at the principal. If looks could kill, Shinichi would be a murderer right now.

The principal shuddered. '_This boy is a dangerous beauty… I hope my dear students would be safe.'_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: I was planning to make this longer but... I want to upload it today. So, hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Oh yeah, to just anie6142, Elemental of Time, AnniCat, kuroange1... thank you for reviewing. I'm so happy to have read your reviews! Sankyuu~**_

_**just anie6142: Thanks! Glad you loved it! No, I'm not better than her. In grammar, maybe but her stories are ideas are way better than mine! **_

_**kuroange1: No, I'm just starting on this story. So.. uhh..I guess here's chapter 2?**_

_**

* * *

**No preview this time. Sorry..._


	3. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. Isn't it obvious?**

**Warning: contains shounen-ai. Don't flame, please. Or else I'll die and haunt you to the ends of hell~**

**A/N: Okay. First, I apologize. I have not updated for weeks... or maybe even a month.. well, that's because my my files decided to play hide-and-seek. I don't know what really happened but they disappeared! What else? Ah! this was supposed to be longer but I uploaded it before they repeated what happened the last time D:  
**

* * *

**An Unexpected Predicament**

**_by Kudocchi _  
**

**-Chapter 3-**

_The Morning After_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, the rumor of a transfer student was all over the school.

"Ne, ne. Did you hear? A transfer student's coming today! I heard that it would be a super bishie!"

"Yeah, I did! But… isn't the transfer student a girl? The teachers were saying that SHE'S a bishoujo!" a boy chimed in. Honestly, they still don't know what the gender of their new schoolmate is but one thing is for sure. The transferee is ethereally beautiful.

In a second, the class was divided into 2; the boys and the girls. The girls sided with the transferee being a boy while the boys wished that it's a girl. Their bickers were gradually getting louder and came to an abrupt stop when the door was opened and their homeroom teacher.

The squabbling students quickly scrambled to their chairs and made no sounds. Their teacher was quite the terror.

"Okay, class. I'm sure that all of you have heard of a transfer student coming today. He's here with me now." He started. At the mention of 'he', all the boys sighed and the girls squealed. All noises quieted when the teacher continued, "But, there had been a problem with the uniforms, so don't laugh at him." _'Not that you'll be able to, anyway.' _The young teacher smirked inwardly.

"Kudo Shiki, please enter."

A person with middle-length raven hair approached the teacher gracefully. The said person turned and faced the class with a small blush on his/her face, "I'm Kudo Shiki. Please take care of me." He/she said, and then he/she bowed politely.

To saw that the students were awed was an understatement. They just saw the most beautiful (human?) being there is to see. And the said being was currently giving off dangerous pheromones. Wait… didn't their teacher say that the transfer student's a boy? She's definitely a girl! And as proof, she's wearing the girl's uniform! (They completely forgot about the uniform problem). All of them turned a glare to their sadistic teacher.

"I'm a boy, by the way. The reason I'm wearing a…" Shinichi looked away, "s-skirt is because there had been misunderstanding regarding my uniform… so, uhh… Please don't mind this!"

Shinichi's err… Shiki's nose caught the scent of blood and made his detective-instincts tingling. But, after seeing that the smell just came from the noses of his new classmates, he sweat-dropped and decided to ignore it and go to his assigned seat after bowing and thanking his teacher and classmates again. Shiki slumped on his seat as he listened to rounds and rounds of lessons that he already mastered, all the while overly conscious of the piece of cloth that barely covered up his legs.

'_Dammit… how am I supposed to go to the bathroom like this? And this is supposed to last at least a month? Uso…"_

_Kringgggggggggggg!_

As the bell rang, Shinichi heaved a sigh. _Finally! _Before his new classmates can detain him for questioning, (he had avoided them for the whole day. Don't ask how cause I also don't know. Fufufu) he made a beeline and went out of school.

Obviously, he doesn't want to go home wearing a skirt so he went to the nearest restroom. He looked around to see if anyone was in the men's toilet. When he didn't see anyone, he quickly went in a stall and changed into his clothes (which were a little _girly_ to his liking. Someday, he'll have to buy new clothes for himself… or maybe he'll ask Hattori to. *insert evil laugh*)

He was about to put his pants when the door was forcibly opened. The culprit was a high school student who obviously looks like a delinquent. He has a bleached hair and a menacing look on his face. Being only in his briefs (he couldn't wear boxers… with that short skirt, it would surely show) he glared at the rude boy.

"What? Can't you see that I'm still in here? Isn't that the reason why there are locks in the toilet?" his glare intensified the moment he was fully dressed. Apparently, the delinquent was busy staring at him and it was giving him the creeps. _'Great… Just how long am I going to endure this? I hope he'll just get out…'_

To say in the least, the high school delinquent was mesmerized. He had forcibly opened a stall in a bathroom just for the heck of it but what he didn't expect to see was a cool unearthly beauty who's now staring at him with such an intense glare that he can't help but stare at. Those captivating cerulean orbs draw him in and the lithe body of its holder was truly hypnotizing-the milky-white legs, smooth curves and seductive thighs brought his wild imagination to the fullest. The warm liquid that flowed down his nose was what brought him down from la-la land to reality. Oh, and a kick to his 'little friend', too. Who knew that such a small form can emit such power?

"Pervert! Don't ever show your face in front of me!" with that, he stomped out of the bathroom and hurried home before another pervert could show up. _'Why is it always me? There're lots of girly guys out there for all I care!'_

**Kudo Mansion**

Haibara and Yukiko seemed to have formed an alliance and are currently planning on how to make Shinichi's life wo—better. They're not doing it just for their own sadistic pleasure but because they really think that it's time for Shinichi to find his life. Since he can no longer come back to being Kudo Shinichi, (they realized that even when he was just Conan because Conan is different from Shinichi.)

I forgot to mention, but it was also their doing as to why Shinichi was forced to wear a girl's uniform. And also, they've hid all of Shinichi's other clothes, especially that out-of-fashion tuxedo of his. Basically, they've remodeled, (hm... what's the term?) renovated Shinichi's out-dated wardrobe, much to the boy's chagrin.

_**Bam!**_

The door was pushed/kicked open with such an angry force that can only belong to one Kudo Shinichi. Without even a greeting, he quickly went up the stairs and banged his door closed, obviously pissed. "Well," the two shrugged, "we can always interrogate him later." They both nodded in compliance.

_tsudzuku_

* * *

Reply to reviewers:

just anie6142: Arigatou1 I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter..('cause I disappointed myself in this..)

gundamzbd36: Hm. that's a secret. you'll have to wait to find out:DD

Elemental of Time: haha. yeah.. But that's necessary for the development of the story.. and for my own personal enjoyment:D

kuroange1: hm. I can't answer that one. but yeah, poor students..

I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: No, he didn't. he just got a mountain-load of pheromones now:D

Tomyo Torou: haha. arigatou! I would've love to! in the next chapter, maybe. 'cause I'm in a rush to upload this:DD

Manic Reveiwer and chibi-conan: Yeah. haha. I think this one's going to be long...


End file.
